


brooklynboy92 uploaded 'A Very Bucky Christmas'

by Poe



Series: Upload Your Video 'verse [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Social Media, Tumblr, Upload Your Video 'verse, YouTube, reuploaded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 00:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13178379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poe/pseuds/Poe
Summary: small christmas ficlet for the upload your video 'verse.





	brooklynboy92 uploaded 'A Very Bucky Christmas'

**Author's Note:**

> probably best to read 'upload your video' first, this kinda follows on.

_[Rustling of the camera, the lens is removed and then left to a scene of a bare Christmas tree surrounded by boxes full of ornaments. Bucky comes into view, apparently moving past someone (Steve?) and then contemplates the boxes. He squats and starts taking ornaments out and then, deliberately and carefully, hanging them on the tree.]_

*

 

_[The tree is now half decorated. Bucky is currently struggling to untangle the Christmas lights, and singing under his breath to the tune of Stop The Cavalry.]_

_“Hey Mr Stevie, comes over here,_

_Says Bucky won’t you decorate the tree?_

_But the lights are fucking tangled_

_And I only have one arm_

_Oh, I say it’s tough I have had enough_

_Can you help poor old Bucky?_

_I have had to stop the damn kitten_

_Eating the tinsel and the glittery star_

_Steve made when he was three_

_That is when I say, oh yes, yet again_

_Can you help poor old Bucky?_

_Fuck they don’t turn on_

_Why won’t they turn on_

_Fucking shit stupid fucking things_

_Should have bought new ones”_

_[Bucky stops singing and yells at the doorway, nudging Margo away from him with his foot]_

_“Steve! Steve the lights don’t work and Margo is trying to kill me. Help.”_

*

 

_[Steve comes into view, scooping up the kitten and pressing a kiss to a sullen Bucky’s cheek.]_

_“Hey you. I thought I heard you singing?”_

_“I sing for no man, Rogers, now, help me with these damn lights.”_

*

 

                _[The room is dim, the Christmas tree lit up and magnificent, lighting problems apparently fixed. Steve and Bucky sit in front of it, side on to the camera, Bucky dangling a piece of tinsel for Margo to attack, which she does with gusto.]_

_“It looks good, Buck.”_

_“’course it does, I shoulda been one of those people who decorate store windows.”_

_Steve laughs._

_“I coulda been.”_

_“Maybe. Ouch! Don’t dangle the tinsel over me, you know how sharp her claws are!”_

_Bucky sticks out his tongue._

_Steve leans forward and licks it with the tip of his own._

_“You are a child, Rogers.”_

_“You love me.”_

_“Historians will ponder the reasoning for that for centuries to come.”_

*

 

_[A different setting, Steve is talking directly into the camera.]_

_“So I wanted to give you a glimpse into our first Christmas together. I’ll admit that I never really expected to spend my Christmas with someone, let alone someone like Bucky, who is sort of, perfect.”_

_He blushes._

_“Is it sort of weird that I can’t imagine life without him now? He’s become such a major part of who I am, and I wouldn’t change that for the world. It feels like I was walking around and I didn’t even know he was out there, and I should have known, because he’s like… he’s like a force of nature or something, he’s completely changed who I am and honestly, made me a better person._

_“I was watching back our first videos to each other. It’s weird to think that they were less than a year ago. It’s weird to think I could have been matched with anybody else and none of this would have happened. Instead I’m stuck with this total dork whose Christmas list is comic books and those Funko Pop figures he likes, and he’s being all secretive and it’s so hard not to just give him everything now because sometimes he can just be so adorable._

_“Mind you, it wouldn’t kill him to load the dishwasher every once in a while. Or pick up his dirty laundry. But still.”_

_He grins, stupid and lovestruck._

_“We’re going to spend Christmas morning together and then go to each other’s families, then go see our friends in the evening. We’re finally going to play Cards Against Humanity, so that should be fun. And he’s planning on posting a video after Christmas of all the ‘best bits’._

_“But I guess really, I want to say thanks for sticking with us. I know both our channels have changed a lot since we got together, and we’ve been undeniably soppy and ridiculous about each other, but this feels like a really good thing and I’m really glad we have the opportunity to share it through this platform. If it wasn’t for Youtube, I’d probably be shouting it from the rooftops, and the neighbours would hate that._

_“So, Bucky Barnes, I love you to pieces. And to everyone watching, whether you celebrate the holidays or not, however you spend the next couple of weeks, I hope your days are filled with love and joy. That’s everything I think. He’s going to kill me when he finds out I caught him singing, so remember me kindly. Bye.”_

*

 

**steveandbucky.tumblr.com posted**

[audio clip of Bucky’s ‘cover’ of Stop The Cavalry]

How adorable is this? We thought it deserved a post.

#bucky barnes #steve rogers #brooklynboy92 #thewintersoldier #stucky #christmas #seriously every time i think they can’t get more adorable

 **therealbuckybarnes** _reblogged this from **steveandbucky** and added: _Steve, this is NOT OKAY.

                s **teverogersart** _reblogged this from **therealbuckybarnes** and added: _You’re adorable, hush.

                                t **herealbuckybarnes** _reblogged this from **steverogersart** and added: _You’re sleeping on the couch.

                                                s **teverogersart** _reblogged this from **therealbuckybarnes** and added: _Why, Mr Barnes, you’re beautiful when you’re angry.

                                                                t **herealbuckybarnes** _reblogged this from **steverogersart** and added: _I want a divorce. I’m taking the kitten.

**20,159 notes**

*

 

**therealbuckybarnes.tumblr.com posted**

Not to be crude, but make up sex is the best sex.

#not even lying #okay though but Steve is pretty creative generally #but when he’s sorry it’s something else #tmi

 **steverogersart** _reblogged this from **therealbuckybarnes** and added: _Oh my god Bucky, take this down right now!

                t **herealbuckybarnes** _reblogged this from **steverogersart** and added: _Consider us even.

**2,339 notes**

 

*

 

                “Bucky?”

                “Hmm?” Bucky shifts against Steve’s chest, eyes still closed tight against the early morning light.

                “It’s Christmas, Buck.”

                “Don’t wanna.”

                “Gotta get up, presents to open.”

                “’ll still be Christmas in an hour.”              

                “Well I’m getting up.”

                “No, you’re all warm and it’s cold.” Bucky snuggles in closer, trapping Steve with his legs.

                “Fifteen minutes then.”

                “Fif’een minutes.” Bucky says blearily.

                “Hey Buck?”

                “Sleep now, Steve.”

                “I love you.”

                “I’ll love you in fifteen minutes, sleep now.”

                “’kay Buck.”

                Steve can feel Bucky smiling against his chest, and runs a hand through Bucky’s long hair. He can just see through the slats of the blinds the white flakes of snow falling outside, lightening an otherwise grey day. Bucky’s arm tightens around his waist, and he smiles. Christmas can wait another fifteen minutes.


End file.
